


Holiday Pet Parents

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Photo Shoots, Pictures, Saileen implied, meeting santa, pictures with santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: SPN Christmas Bingo submissionSquare filled: Christmas photoshoot
Kudos: 1
Collections: Peridot's Holiday Fics





	Holiday Pet Parents

“Dude, you can’t be serious,” Sam groaned as he trailed behind his brother.

Dean had been dead set all week on making the two-hour drive to Salina to go to the mall. That alone made Sam do a double-take—since when did Dean _ever_ like malls!? The last time either of them had set foot in one was when Dean dragged him to Mall of America when Sam turned 16. It had been a lot of fun, surprisingly, although the crowds had been overwhelming.

The other thing that had thrown Sam for a loop was when Dean had _insisted_ that they bring Miracle with them. Usually, when they had to go anywhere that was more than an hour away, they left their furry companion either at the bunker or had one of Jody’s girls come to take care of him. It wasn’t until they had parked at Central Mall that Dean finally spilled the reason for the visit.

“You want to get a picture of Miracle with Santa. You have lost your mind.”

“Shut up, Sam. It’s perfectly normal! Plenty of pet parents bring their four-legged friends for a picture with Santa.”

“I’m sorry, what? _Pet parents_?” Sam repeated in disbelief. 

Was he dreaming? Did he—or better yet, did Dean—have a concussion? Did Mr. No-dogs-allowed-in-the-Impala seriously just call himself a “pet parent”? The whole thing boggled his mind and had him absolutely giddy; Dean was _never_ going to live this down.

“I said what I said,” Dean huffed defensively as he hurriedly walked to the center of the mall. Miracle trotted along happily beside him, tongue out and tail wagging.

“Wow, Dean. Never thought you’d be one of _those_ people. So, I guess you’ll want to come back in the spring for a picture with the Easter Bunny. Oh! There’s that pumpkin patch just outside Lebanon where you can take some for Halloween,” Sam mocked with a smirk.

Dean stopped abruptly and whipped around to glare at his brother, “You done yet?”

“Aw, but Dean! You forgot to get Miracle a little Christmas sweater for his picture with Santa!”

“Shut up, bitch.”

Dean stormed away to the end of the line for the Santa pictures, Miracle keeping step the whole way. Sam couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head, pulling out his phone to shoot a quick message to Eileen before following. There was no way in hell that he was going to let his brother live this down.

The North Pole Santa Station was decorated festively—four, tall, glittering trees with shiny baubles stood tall behind Santa and his green, velvet armchair. In the middle of the trees was a colorful, cartoonish house with the words “Santa’s Workshop” in big letters across the top. Combined with the candy cane fence and large, round, red rug, the whole thing exuded holiday spirit. It was honestly no wonder children got excited as they walked past.

The line moved surprisingly fast, making the wait not entirely unbearable. Child after child got up to sit in Santa’s lap, tell him what they wanted for Christmas, get their picture taken for their waiting parents. The entire time, Dean bounced impatiently on his heels while muttering to himself. Sam tried so hard not to laugh, but just seeing his brother so worked up over a dog’s holiday picture was too much. When they were almost to the front of the line, Sam’s phone dinged with a new message.

 **EILEEN** : _He finally told you? Spill!_

Sam tongued the inside of his cheek with glee and shot off a response. He couldn’t wait to read Eileen’s response.

 **SAM** : _Oh, he wanted a picture with Santa._

 **SAM** : _Of miracle._

 **EILEEN** : _You can’t be serious!_

 **SAM** : _Honey, I would not lie to you about this._

 **SAM** : _The truth is just so much better._

Sam sent his response and looked up just in time for Dean to excitedly run up to the mall Santa with the dog. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Stepping off to the side, Sam made his way to the other side of the North Pole station that had been set up by the mall for the Santa photos.

The girl dressed as an elf who was taking the photos chuckled and gave Dean directions to get Miracle in place. Clearly, this wasn't the Santa's first rodeo with pet owners like Dean because he seemed to be good-natured about the whole thing. Before slipping off to the side and out of the camera shot, Dean pulled a plush, sparkly, red, and gold dog collar from his coat pocket and slipped it around Miracle’s neck.

“Oh my…” Sam pulled his phone back out and rapidly shot another message to Eileen.

 **SAM** : _I knew it! He brought a Christmas collar for Miracle to wear!_

**EILEEN:** _OMG! Is Dean possessed?_

**SAM** : _Nope! Cross my heart._

**EILEEN:** _No Way!_

**EILEEN:** _You have to show me the pictures later. I bet Miracle looks so cute._

**SAM** : _Oh, he looks adorable._

 **SAM** : _But we’re not going to tell Dean that._


End file.
